Gemlæn
by WoodyThePony
Summary: When the mission to get the final egg is attatcked, Arya transports the egg to the varden. But inexplicable Dragon Magic takes place and the egg is magicked to Teirm, where it hatches for a young girl named Jaydia. More summary inside. MxOC
1. Prolouge

**When the mission to get the final egg is attatcked, Arya transports the egg to the varden. But inexplicable Dragon Magic takes place and the egg is magicked to Teirm, where it hatches for a young girl named Jaydia. Murtagh, free of his vows to Galbatorix, and now working for the varden is sent to bring her to the Nasuada. What he didn't count on was her not wanting his help…**

The dark, metal gates of Uru'baen exploded open as four riders thundered out of the city and galloped away. Led by Arya, Roran and two other elves had succeeded in their mission. They had the last egg, safely wrapped up inside Roran's pack.

'We've done it!' the youngest of the elves, Kisidu, bellowed.

'Not yet, look behind you,' Arya said grimly.

Kisidu twisted round in the saddle in time to see a party of at least 40 soldiers, dressed in the livery of Galbatorix, heading their way.

'Send the egg to the Varden!' Roran shouted.

'But-,' Kisidu started protesting. However Arya was already starting to mutter the spell that would transport the egg to the Varden.

'They're gaining on us!' the third elf bellowed.

Arya finished the spell and with a blinding flash the egg was gone, taken away by Arya's magic. Galbotorix's soldiers were almost upon them when a blue dragon came barrelling out of the storm-ridden clouds and dowsed the enemy in an inferno of flickering flames.

Kisidu allowed himself to smile slightly. They had actually done it! The egg now lay safely with the Varden, now all they had to do was to get to Belatona, where the current camp of the Varden lay, and they would be safe.

But of course, things were never that easy.


	2. Jaydia

**Thank you to the 1 person who reviewed - I know the last chapter was wholly unexiciting but it was just a prolouge/ beginning thingum. Hopefully this one will be better, but no flames please!**

I awoke with a stretch and a yawn. The sunlight was seeping through the shutters on my windows, bathing the port city of Teirm in a golden glow. The morning was peaceful; the hustle of the market had not yet begun. It was one of my favourite times of day, the only hour when I was not asleep that could be completely mine.

I quickly donned my servant's outfit, consisting of a simple black dress with a white apron over the front. I was a servant in Lord Risqhart's castle. A kitchen maid.

It was hard work; I started early in the morning and finished late at night.

As I was quickly fixing my breakfast, a loud _crack_ rang out from my bedroom. I hurried up the stairs of my small house and gazed in astonishment at the object that was lying in the middle of my room, having burnt a ring in my rug.

It was a green stone, shimmering with different tones of colour. White lines threaded themselves across the surface, twisting and turning. Mystified, I picked up the jewel. It was smooth to touch and surprisingly light, probably weighing no more then a scroll.

_What _is _it? _I thought. _And how on earth did it get into my house!_

I wrapped up the stone in an old, faded blanket. What should I do with it? It might be worth a lot, so it didn't seem sensible to leave it lying about. I quickly hid it under my bed and pushed a heap of material in front of it. Hopefully it would stay safe.

I hurried out into the street and picked my way through the early-morning crowds. Three ships were due in today, which explained for the unusual amount of people around at this hour.

I made my way up to the castle. My friend, one of the guards who protected the castle against villains, greeted me at the gates. Forced into service at 16, Evan hated the Empire with a passion. So did I. We both dreamed of the day when Eragon Shadeslayer and his trusty dragon Saphira would free us from the tyrant king.

Today was no different from other days. A quick smile at Evan, I walked through the maze of rooms to the main kitchen.

'Jaydia. Your late.'

The head cook, Hize, was feared for his thunderous temper.

'I-I'm sorry sir. The crowds held me up,' I stuttered, trying to look as frightened as possible. Hize revelled in people being scared of him and if you looked terrified enough, he would generally let you off.

'Fine.' He snapped. 'You can work on washing the breakfast dishes.'

I nodded serenely. Best to keep on his good side. I sighed as a joined another maid in washing and drying the many dishes Lord Risqhart and his family had used. My hands were burning by the end of it, but then it was to work on the kitchen floor.

All the while, I had a niggling thorn in my side. A thought about the stone I had found, or rather, had found me. Was it okay? What if someone had stolen it? It must have been transported to my room using magic, but who would be able to? And why choose my house out of all of Alagaësia?

The questions swirled round and round in my mind all day, until darkness fell and I was making my way through the streets of Teirm. I reached my house and quickly unlocked the door.

I pulled out the material from under my bed, and there it was. Intact. Safe. The stone. I sighed in relief and then frowned. Was that a scratch I could see on the surface? Oh no. No one would pay for a blemished jewel.

I started in amazement as the cracks appeared all over the stone. What was happening? The stone suddenly burst apart and standing in the middle of all the broken shards… was a dragon.


	3. Murtagh's mission

'What do you mean 'Its not here!' Arya exclaimed, pacing up and down Nasuada's tent.

The party had arrived back late yesterday evening as night was closing in, only to find the egg had not arrived.

'It is simply not here! We have searched every tent, every stable, it is not to be found,' Nasuada said calmly.

'Has Eragon tried finding it?' Arya fumed.

'Yes.'

'Could maybe Galbatorix have intervened with the spell?' Roran asked.

'I doubt it. I specifically guarded it from that sort of magic, besides I said directly to Nasuada's tent. I don't see how it could have gone array.'

'Scry it!' Kisidu exclaimed suddenly.

Arya nodded and looked a little happier. 'I guess I can try.'

'Quickly, get a bowl of water,' Nasuada ordered.

Kisidu grabbed a bowl that was lying abandoned on a table and filed it with water from a bucket outside the tent. He brought it back into the tent and Arya concentrated on it intently.

'Draumr kópa,' she muttered.

An audible gasp ran through the tent. The egg had hatched. A green dragon was standing on wooden slats – a floorboard. A window shone light into the room, and Kisidu could tell it was the city of Teirm outside.

A female voice floated in from the bowl.

'And how exactly did you get here? Hmm? And what am I going to do with you? I guess… I guess I could go to Varden. I know where they are. Everybody does. But I'll have to wait 'till you're a bit older won't I? It will be an adventure! Nobody but ourselves…'

'I don't know her, we can't see her.' Arya said flatly.

'That's beside the point!' Nasuada said. 'The final egg has hatched for someone!'

'That doesn't explain how the egg got to Teirm,' Roran said, stroking his beard.

'It could have been the dragon. Maybe it could tall its Chosen one was in Teirm. After all, dragon magic in inexplicable,' Arya said.

'Possibly, possibly, but anyway. That doesn't matter; we need to send someone to escort the newest rider. Dromminger, could you go and fetch Eragon and Murtagh?' Nasuada said.

Dromminger, the third elf of the partly, nodded and ran gracefully from the room.

Murtagh had finally broken the bonds of Galbatorix, and he and Thorn had sworn fealty to Nasuada.

The two riders entered the tent, looking solemn.

'Has Dromminger told you what has happened?' Arya queried.

'Yes,' Murtagh said.

'Murtagh.' Nasuada said.

'Yes?'

'I want you to find the girl. Escort her back to the Varden, try to keep her from harm, teach her a bit of magic, that sort of thing.'

Murtagh looked disgusted. 'I know it's an honor, but can't Eragon or Arya go? I've just been freed. I don't want to be stuck teaching magic to a _girl_,' he said, earning glares from Arya.

'_Murtagh! She might be the deciding factor in this war! You should be grateful to go and help her. _' Thorn projected his thoughts to everyone.

'Thorn's right, after all, it won't be hard to lead her to the Varden. She doesn't seem like much trouble,' Eragon said.

Murtagh groaned but said he'd do it, albeit with much grumbling.

'Try and get back as quickly as possible. Fly there on Thorn and then buy some horses once you are in Teirm. It shouldn't be difficult,' Nasuada said.

'I'll leave in the morning,' Murtagh promised.

Eragon and Murtagh left the tent together and parted ways near Eragon's tent. The sun was setting over the Varden's camp, throwing shadows onto tents and making Murtagh squint. They had recently captured the nearby city of Belatona and many more people had joined the rebel's. Tents stretched across many miles, though some people had been stationed in Lord Vivian's castle.

Murtagh kicked a stone angrily away from him and he walked back to his tent. Thorn was already there and he could feel his dragon's disappointment with him.

'_What is wrong with you? Your acting like a spoilt child!' _

I don't want to go and fetch this girl. I wanted to stay here and get to know some of the Varden, gain their trust,' Murtagh replied.

'Nasuada will trust you much more if you escape the Empire with the latest dragon rider much more then if you stayed here,' Thorn countered.

Murtagh didn't reply. He had reached his tent, it was time to start packing.


	4. Naming The Dragon

**Thank you to Restrained. Freedom who has reviewed the most (twice, this is obviously a popular story! I want at least 2 more reviews before I update. And in answer to your question, Restrained. Freedom, Murtagh doesn't just grab Jaydia and fly back to the Varden on Thorn because he needs to teach her a bit of magic and stuff first so she's not completely defenceless. Can you tell I just made that up on a spot? **

It had been two days since the egg had hatched for me, two very strange and eventful days. I had given in my notice to Lord Risqhart, claiming I was going to visit some cousins in Dras-Leona and couldn't be expected back for a long time.

The dragon, nameless, had branded itself on my skin with a very painful encounter. It had left me with a silvery mark on my right hand. I had no idea what it was, or what it was for but it meant having to wear fingerless gloves everywhere.

I hurried through the streets of Teirm, back to me house. A quick visit to the butchers had left me with enough meat to last me about two to three days, dragon included. After that I would be living off the land. The prospect terrified me.

I reached my home and pushed open the door. The dragon was sitting in the kitchen, seemingly asleep. As soon as I entered it sat up. It watched my every movement as I stored the meat in the cooling house round the back of the house.

'What is it?' I asked.

'_Name.' _Something brushed my consciousness, whispering.

'Was that you?' I gasped.

'_Yes.'_

'_You want a name?_' I asked hesitantly in my head.

'_Yes.'_

'_I don't know any dragon names though!' _I wailed inwardly.

'_Make one up.'_

'_Urm… Ted?' _

'_Don't be ridicules, I am a dragon, not a horse.'_

'_Eldor? Baltor? Gemlæn?'_

'_The last one is… acceptable,' _the dragon said.

'_Gemlæn? You like that one?' _I asked

'_Yes'_

'_Do you always say yes?'_

'_Yes.'_

I groaned. Great – now it had a sense of humour. Actually that was a good point, was it a male or female?

'_I am female,' _Gemlæn said.

'Female? I thought the last egg was meant to be male? At least that's what all the servants said up in the castle…' I said to myself.

'_When are we leaving this dastardly city? It stinks.'_ Gemlæn complained.

'Soon, as soon as the weapons shop opens, which is tomorrow. I need to buy extra arrows. Or maybe the day after tomorrow. That may be best.'

'_Why?'_

'_Because a grand parade is planned for the day after tomorrow. It will only be a very loose guard standing at the gates. It should be easy to get by without to many questions,' _I explained.

'_And then we are by ourselves?'_

'Yes.'

That night I lay in my bed with Gemlæn beside me, thinking over our plan.

_Down the Toark River, around or through Dras-Leona depending on the circumstances, follow the Jiet River for a little while and then we are there. _I thought, planning it out in my head, mentally bringing up a map of Alagaesia.

Soon gentle snores came from whereGemlæn laid and I decided to follow her example and drift off into sleep.

**That was mostly a filler chapter but I needed to name the dragon etc. I hope everyone enjoyed it. **


End file.
